Ravencroft: Secret Wars
by spiderham2099
Summary: sequel to infinity nachos. i don't own the rights to marvel,dc,doctor who and any other character that is being made into a parody in this fanfiction story. i do not own the rights to marvel's secret wars 1984 nor 2015
1. Paste Pot Pete's Battleworld

We return to the moon to find that paste pot pete has imprisoned webmaster and has wiped galactic miles from existence.

Paste: ah something seems strange about the mind nacho. Galactic miles may have been a fool but Trapster knows when someone is trapped when he sees it. Ah yes i can see you have somehow used my nacho to keep your lives intact. Don't worry im not going to wipe you out of existence i need all of you i am recreating the universe after all and i need you guys to help fill up some of the battleworlds.

*inside the nacho*

everyone can here paste pot pete's voice coming from outside the nacho

miles:paste pot pete! we are trapped inside a nacho in possesion of the villain formerly know as the Trapster if galactic miles wasn't bad enough

paste pot pete: oh don't worry about galactic i took care of him.

snowstorm: hey whats are these batteworlds you are making

pete:oh just fragments of universes put on pieces of land next to each other. i'm sorry this is the point where i stop explaining everything to you all about my master plan. oh for pete's sake lets get the show on the road.

suddenly ravencroft is being sucked out of the nacho and they land in a jungle on a battleworld.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** brief synopsis of my ravencroft series if you run across this. its basically a fanfic of me and my internet friends and our stories. this is the 2nd of the franchise the first is infinity nachos i do plan on having 2 more sequels and im up to the concept of spin-off stories in fact i have one spin off story in mind after the quadrilogy


	2. Crime Never Ends

Ravencroft all land in a jungle in a battleworld

The team walking throught the forrest hoping to encounter some sign of where to go. when all of a sudden in front of them peter parker with webshooters is swinging from trees and kitty pryde is running through the trees. they are running as if they were being chased by someone.

golden toilet:wait!

peter and kitty notices them and goes over to talk to them

snowstorm:why were u running?

kitty:we are fugitives. my old boyfriend lance alvers is the ruler of this land. he started getting abusive.

peter:which made kitty sad

kitty: lance was keeping peter as a prisoner so i broke him out and we've started running towards this jungle forrest

peter:me and kitty were planning on jumping this region and going to another dominion but i believe it will be guarded but fourtantely for her she can easily travel due to her ability to phase

ham:well me and the rest of my team are gonna go fight lance alvers. hope battleworld hopping works out for you

peter:wait let me help you guys out. kitty i will join you when i come back

kitty:babe don't leave

Peter:sorry kitty,crime never fu$king ends

snowstorm:thanks for helping us as a tour guide

peter:no problem with great power comes great stress and emotional baggage. my name is peter by the way whats yours

snowstorm:Chriar aka canadian martin stein

yassin:how much longer till we get to the capital.

peter just a little longer on this pat-

peter parker is shot by a spider-man writer using a sniper rifle in a distant tree

spider-man writer:that will help boost sales

*ham loots peter's webshooters and everyone proceeds on the path


	3. Lance Alvers

snowstorm:Shouldn't we take out that sniper?

ham:naw he's just gonna kill spider-man he just needs to piss of fans once in a while to help comic sales

seb:time to go after lance alvers

They walk up to his palace the ground is shaking. lance is aware that they are coming and he has a temper

Lance kicks down the door and is ready to fight them

Ravencroft underestimates lance based off the lance of their own universe.

Ham:come on guys we will be better off trying to fight the leader of a diffrent battleworld lance is angry over kitty right now we can

snowstorm:No Ham we are not cowards if we fight we fight

golden toilet:i got a plan

everyone starts running towards the boundaries as if they'd agreed with ham's idea

lance alvers follows them

lance:what was fighting me getting a bit too rocky for you

*the guards stopping people from tresspassing into another battleworld guards look like sketches that have come to life. ravencroft gets out of the way and lance alvers is destroyed by the paste pot pete's battleworld corps*

ravencroft jumps into the other battleworld before the guards could go after them next


	4. Spuser-verse

when ravencroft transports to the other battleworld, they properties change ravencroft was transformed into x-men

ham turned into nightcrawler

chriar into storm

miles into cyclops

yassin into angel

seb into beast

chriar:why is yassin always the bird

seb:modul armor nooooooooo

*thwip*

out of nowhere spuserman appears along side scarlet spuser,spusilk,and spuser-gwen

scarlet: you mus help us defeat king avi u r our only hope


	5. chapter

**Spuserman** : King avi the corrupt toymaker has ruled this land since 2002 he hunts our spuser brothers and attempts to sell us as toys. He has an partnership with Venum he believes he sells toys like they are free. Legend has it one day Lord Feige of Disney will arise and slay King avi and his monster Venum

when all of a sudden a portal opens up and airnick jumps out.

air nick seems to be the x-men character blink who is a teleporter

 **yassin** :it seems as if this realm we are x-men and this is their version of airnick not ours

The Spuser's lead the team towards The King's fortress.

 **Soopior Spuser-man** :we must kill him

 **Chriar** :who's this guy?

 **Spuser-man** : long story short me sorta but mean and stupid.

(directed towards soopior)

 **spuser-man** :thats a stupid idea if we can't eliminate the king if our history is intertwinned with his its too risky.

 **Seb** : he's right we need answers from him like how to get my modular suit back

 **ham** :and hopefully some helpful info for getting closer to PPP


	6. H4ck3r

**Miles** :okay before we even think about what we will do with the King, we need a way to get to him his palace is strongly guarded with survilance cameras and security alarms

 **Ham** : i think i've got just the thing.

*Pulls out logancard*

 **Spusilk** :what is that

 **Ham** : its a logan card its the greatest tool for a hacker

 **soopior** :D00m would be impressed

 **veunum** :Yes this might just work the king's greatest weakness was email hacks

Paste pot Pete observing all the Battleworlds sees what they are trying to do and removes the ravencroft x-men battleworld effects from them in an attempt to stop them from using their powers to take on the King.

This causes this battleworld version of air nick to be erased from existence air hurry up and said before being wiped

 **Air** :bye guys i gotta go


	7. King's throne room

Ham hurried and used the logancard hoping to get this over with as fast as possible to ensure nothing else worse would go wrong like Paste pot Pete's intervening in the situation would happen

*All the security was disabled by the logancard simutaneosly*

Unbeknowst to our heroes Inside the castle the logan card had released Venum from his cage

the Spusers fought off Venum and took the fight away from the castle so ravencroft could take care of Avi

Ravencroft approached Avi in his throne.

 **King** : You ungrateful h8ers. thanks to ppl liek u hackin mi stuff my venum try to belittle me and venum i shall **DESTROY YOU**

*All of a sudden seb's modular armor came crashing in and landed in front of the king*

 **voice being emulated by armor** : i have come as the legend spoke i am here to slay you and free the ppl of this land

 **King** :thats impossible it cant be you im not-you cant- i won-

*he blacks out from a panic attack*

he wakes up and ravencroft starts interrogating him

 **King** :Wut do u want fr0m mi

 **chriar** _grinding her teeth_ :answers

 **ham** : wut do you know

 **King** : Paste pot pete is the person pulling all the strings im just a puppet if you want any important intel you would have to go through the battleworlds policing units

 **yassin** : i think we encountered some guards when hopping to diffrent battleworlds they must be coming from somewhere

King: up there you see that one cloud in the sky its fake its a hologram or construct of some kind far beyond my toy inventions on top of it is the base where they come from

 **Jake** : yassin,seb fly us up


	8. sneaking around factory

Yassin and seb dropped everyone off

the base was in black and white and had a feel to it like a green lantern construct like the king had described confirming that he wasn't being misleading. something about the place seemed familiar but they couldn't put a finger on what.

*sound of guards walking nearby*

 **seb** :hurry get over there so they don't see us

a group of oddly realistic guards walk past

 **Ham** :its time to find the person in charge here

 **jake** : this blueprint of the place showing fire escapes and labled rooms

ham sneaks behind a passing guard and pickpokets the guards pistol without being detected

 **Ham** :this could come in handy since i have no powers


	9. the creator

ravencroft enters room with a man facing out the window on the opposite side of the room

 **Ham points gun** : _**put your hands where i can see them**_

the gun starts to vanish

 **person** :foolish maverick did you think you could use my creations against me

*Miles goes to use his superspeed but a treadmil construct counteracts his movement*

*the mysterious man turns around*

 **miles** :ryerson?

 **Creator** :who the hell is ryerson? I am _The Creator_. 2nd in command to Paste Pot Pete. my creations are brought to life. Some of my guard creations are used to enforce the boundaries of the battleworlds. You guys had a run in with some of my guards and got away since then i've been focusing on making sure that nev- _UGH_

*chriar had sneaked in from the outside into the window behind ryerson and when he was distracted hit him upside the head knocking him out*

 **Chriar** : Is that our ravencroft memeber ryerson?

 **Jake** :believe so but he seemed dillusional calling himself the creator i think his art skills were somehow amplified into a superpower.

 **Seb** :something as powerful as that could be an advantage makes sense why he wasn't dumped out with the rest of us but instead being used as Paste pot pete's personal minion

 **jake** :ew minions don't say that word again


	10. ryerson awakens

Ryerson woke up

Ham:cheking vital scans he doesn't seem to have a concussion

Ryerson:hey guys

Jake:glad to have you back and not under Pete's mind control chriar must of hit you pretty hard to snap you out of that

Seb: hey since he is member of ravencroft where was he when we were fighting galactus miles. You know that time you kinda got us killed ham

Ham: uhhm well, you see we had fought galactic miles several times in the past and well ryerson was working on a drawing of chloe so i decided that was probably more important also back when he would bring drawing to life it was a figure of speech not a superpower.

jake:if ryerson wasn'twithus and he was brought here maybe mari-

ham:no jake im sorry it doesn't work that way

chriar:ryerson can you tell us anything helpful about paste pot pete

ryerson: since im no longer under his control im having difficulty accessing those memories but i have a few fragments. pete wanted you guys to escape the battleworlds so you could challenge you with trials. he has something planned for us when we confront him

yassin:how do we travel to him from here?

*the ham-mobile materializes*

Paste pot pete sent the ham-mobile with location to him programmed in for fast travel


	11. Pete's plan

The doors of the ham-mobile creak open and they walk out into a wasteland that resembles an alternate dimension from a bad reboot film. with Paste pot pete standing on top of a giant rock

Jake:Past pot Pete you shall pay for your crimes

Chriar:When we are finished with you. you shall be called Paste Pot Pierto

PPP:did you think it would be this easy? that I would send you to fight me? how childish, no you shall be STUCK in a _stickier_ situation. I shall put all of you against your equals.

Ham:dear god

Paste pot pete:You didn't see that coming?

each of ravencroft member's equals came out from behind the rock


	12. The Rivals

From behind the rock a group of people come into view.

Dane Dehaan vs miles

comboman vs seb

scatman vs Ham

styles vs chriar.

chloe moretz vs ryerson.

and cara vs yassin.

each a villainous incarnation to take on a ravencroft member.

 **Ham** :we will stop you

 **scatman** :do-dap-de-dap how will you stop him when you have to go through us


	13. duel with rivals

cara with her Victoria wings fought an ariel fight with yassin while scatman and ham had a duel in scat.

Jake had a hard time hitting dane but tried convinicing himself it was not the real dane.

chriar beat harry to a pulp without any difficulty using here snowstorm powers

cara began shout acid garbage out of her mouth and yassin had to do evasive maneuvers not to be melted

Chloe tried stealing ryersons chloe drawing but since she is evil chloe she might destroy the art so ryerrson karate kicked her in the jugglar and glued erasers to her eyes blinding her.

yassin made cara runaway by persisting with uncomfortable questions

After ham's turn in his scat-batte he noticed something about dane he was being powered by an infinity nacho

Ham punched through dane and grabbed his heart but it wasn't a heart at all it was the reality nacho.

after that the remaining rivals were wiped with the reality stone.

yet again they odds were against ravencroft with them having an insufficient amount of nachos


	14. Dealing with pierto

Paste Pot Pete:ah yet again you come so far to defeat the weilder of the nachos with little sucess before being wiped out

Chriar:wiped out? Yet here we are.

Its time to permenatly solve that problem

Paste Pot pete uses the Infinity nacho glove but it malfunctions due to an adhesive paste leakage from PPP"s suit

This grants Seb enough time to activate the reality gem to bring in original universe Nick in the genuine ham-mobile burst through reality knocking the glove off of Pete's hand. with everyone now materialzied in the ham-mobile flying through the time vortex of original version un-tampered by Pete

ryerson picks up the glove and summons Pete's replica of the ham-mobile (that ravencroft used to trasnport to him earlier.) Chriar falcon punches Paste pot pete out of the ham-mobile and ryerson using the glove causes pete to be glued by his own adhesive to be glued to his own version of the ham-mobile stuck cycling through the time vortex starpped to the outside for eternity. 


	15. ending of secret wars

ham-mobile exited the time vortex and landed back on the moon. back where they were before the multiverse threat of PPP's battleworlds began.

Things seemed to be back to normal now that Galactic Miles and Paste Pot Pete were taken care of but things never stay calm for long.


End file.
